


Don't Even

by press05



Series: (lea and) lyn's 500 themes [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, best friends being protective, not much to it really, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle pulls Gary aside for a short talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Even

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Don't You Dare". 
> 
> Pretty short and sweet this one.

Stan’s happier now. He smiles more and he holds out on the cynical comments. Kyle guesses that it’s Gary’s doing. The guy was actually good for his best friend and he appreciates it. He likes seeing his friend happy. It’s like a stupid cloud is starting to break away and make room so light can shine through.  
  
It all seems very delicate though.  
  
Being the best friend, Kyle takes Gary aside to talk one day. The other boy is nervous but he’s smiling at him. That was his thing smile despite everything. Weirdo.  
  
“What did you want to talk about, Kyle?”  
  
Kyle crosses his arms and fixes Gary with a look that says “pay close attention”.  
  
“Stan.”  
  
Gary looks worried. “What about him? Is he okay?”  
  
“Stan is fine,” he says waving off his worry but continues, “for now.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Look, you make him happy okay? So keep doing what you’re doing. Good job.”  
  
Gary just looked at him confused. “I will, Kyle I-”  
  
“Don’t you dare break his heart,” he interrupts.  
  
The other boy is quiet as he studies him and Kyle just looks back, expression serious.  
  
“You break his heart and you will have to answer to me,” he narrows his eyes. “And you don’t want that.”  
  
Gary laughs nervously. “Understood.”  
  
“You better.”  
  
He doesn’t have anything else to add and just walks away, leaving Gary standing alone quietly. He’s done his part. His super best friend credentials were shiny as ever. If necessary he would teach the mormon a lesson. Kyle glances back to see Gary walking in the other direction and he sighs. He doesn’t think it’s necessary though.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of Kyle being supportive of Stan but kind of protective. It's so cute.


End file.
